<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Blooded Vampires by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499678">Cold Blooded Vampires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genpromptbingo round 19 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Book club is having a discussion about vampires. It gets very scientific.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Sharpe &amp; Mona Wu, Nora Darhk &amp; Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk &amp; Mona Wu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genpromptbingo round 19 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Blooded Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 90% based on a conversation I had with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange">facethestrange</a> upon seeing this prompt. :D</p><p>Written for <a href="http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org">genpromptbingo</a> for the prompt Warm blooded / cold blooded.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, I'm just saying, vampires are dead, right, so they can't regulate their body temperature, so they're basically cold blooded, like lizards. Like, they're always room temperature." </p><p>"Cold blooded and warm blooded are old terms, they're not used anymore. What you mean is ectothermic and endothermic, describing the ability to control one's body temperature through internal means and homeothermic and poikilothermic, the ability to maintain a stable body temperature regardless of external factors. Those terms are much clearer."</p><p>Both Nora and Mona stared at Ava as if she had just grown another head and she realized that maybe she should have paid attention to what they were talking about before info dumping scientific things on them. She was about to backtrack when Mona shrugged.</p><p>"Okay then, I guess vampires are ectothermic, right? Or the other one?"</p><p>"Yes, ectothermic, endothermic describes the ones that can control the temperature, or what was called warm blooded before, like all mammals. Well, all alive mammals. The reason the term was coined before but also disregarded was that lizards and other so called cold blooded animals were studied at room temperature, so they appeared to maintain a cooler body temperature than humans. But if you put them in a very hot climate, they would have a much higher internal temperature than humans, so, cold blooded doesn't apply any more."</p><p>"Exactly! See, that's the point, you can always find out who's a vampire in a room by pointing a thermal sensor at them. Like in that episode of Buffy. Cause they're always room temperature but when you put them in the sun in a really high temperature, they're body temperature would be the same as humans or even higher."</p><p>Nora seemed to be completely confused now but thoroughly entertained. Mona had gotten her into Buffy, which she liked even better because she vaguely remembered having seen reruns of it as a child. </p><p>"Wait, vampires can't go in the sun, can they? They die, right?" </p><p>"Oh, right. Well, I guess it would have to be artificial heat then. Like a sauna." </p><p>"Why would a vampire go into a sauna?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe they like sweating. Oh, no, wait, they can't sweat, they're dead, that's the entire point. Maybe they like being really hot? Like, it reminds them of the sun that they can't go into and they like it? It's possible, right?"</p><p>Ava couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her and Nora looked at her with her eyebrows raised but her mouth also suspiciously twitching. Whatever it had been that had brought them to this conversation, they were both enjoying it very much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>